


Türchen 20 - Urlaubsgefühl

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Urlaubsgefühl. Das bedeutet für Benedikt: Tanzen, feiern, die Wärme genießen. Sich vom Urlaubsgefühl einlullen lassen. Es lullt ihn so sehr ein, dass 'Urlaubsgefühl' noch eine weitere Bedeutung bekommt.





	Türchen 20 - Urlaubsgefühl

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuund wieder ein Wichteldingens \o/ Heute von Anfang 2014. Damals waren beide noch bei den Vereinen, für die sie bekannt sind...  
> So, und jetzt ist Zeit für ein bisschen Sommer im Winter :D

**Wortzahl:** 4113 Wörter  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein Richtung Romanze

~*~*~

Eigentlich ist es der perfekte Urlaubsabend, findet Benedikt. Sie sind in einem Club, der die Urlaubsstimmung von untertags noch steigert. Die Terrassentüren sind weit geöffnet, auf dem Strandabschnitt, der zum Club gehört, tummeln sich einige Menschen. Es riecht nach Meer, Sonne, Strand - nach Urlaub. Die Getränke schmecken auch danach, richtig exotisch und wahnsinnig lecker.  
Eigentlich alles super. Wenn nicht Lisa mit gerunzelter Stirn neben ihm stehen würde.

Er kennt sie inzwischen lange genug, um diesen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten. Sie hat Schmerzen.  
Regelschmerzen? Benedikt überlegt kurz. Nein, das steht momentan nicht an. Erst in ein, zwei Wochen, schätzt er.  
Was bleibt dann noch übrig? Magenverstimmung? Schließt er auch aus, dann hätte sie eine andere Körperhaltung.

Als sie sich die Schläfen reibt, bestätigt sich seine Vermutung. Sieht aus, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen.

Benedikt legt den Arm um sie und beugt sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, damit er nicht so schreien muss.

"Alles okay?"  
"Mh."

Mit dieser Antwort hat er gerechnet. Es ist ja nicht alles okay, das sieht er.

"Kopfweh?"  
"Ja."

Ihr Blick ist nur geringfügig überrascht. Auch ihr ist bewusst, dass sie sich sehr gut kennen.

"Sollen wir gehen?"

Lisas Blick schweift über die Tanzfläche, sie zögert etwas.

"Ist doch auch scheiße…"

Sie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hat wohl schon mitgekriegt, dass es ihm hier gefällt und das will sie ihm jetzt nicht vermiesen.

"Wenn du Kopfweh hast… Bringt doch auch nichts, wenn wir dann noch hier bleiben."

Wieder überlegt sie, dann legt sie den Arm um ihn.

"Kompromiss: Du bringst mich zum Bungalow, ich leg’ mich hin und du gehst wieder hierher?"

Das ist ein guter Kompromiss. Bei Lisas Kopfschmerzen hilft in erster Linie Schlaf - er kann da gar nichts tun. Wenn sie etwas braucht, weiß sie, wie sie ihn erreichen kann und so hat sie ihre Ruhe.  
Sie sind ein so eingespieltes Team, dass sie gar nicht groß darüber reden müssen. Wortlos verlassen sie den Club und machen sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Feriendomizil. Dass Lisa im Taxi fast einschläft, zeigt Benedikt, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben.

Im Bungalow angekommen, verschwindet Lisa kurz im Bad. Danach legt sie sich ins Bett, lässt sich von Benedikt zudecken. Er verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihr und als er leise die Türe öffnet, hört er schon ihre tiefen Atemzüge.

Den Weg zurück zum Club geht er zu Fuß. Es ist so wunderbar warm und jetzt, wo er keine kranke Freundin an seiner Seite hat, hat er die Zeit für so etwas.  
Er freut sich darauf, den Abend im Club ausklingen zu lassen. Natürlich wäre es schöner gewesen, wenn Lisa dabei gewesen wäre, aber sie soll sich jetzt erst einmal auskurieren. Morgen können sie dann wieder gemeinsam unternehmen. So freut er sich darauf, noch ein paar Getränke zu sich zu nehmen und ein bisschen zu tanzen.

Ohne Probleme wird er zurück in den Club gelassen, dort steuert er erst einmal die Bar an. Dass ein Platz direkt an der Bar frei wird, als er dort ankommt, kommt ihm natürlich sehr gelegen. Er beansprucht ihn gleich für sich und entscheidet sich schnell für einen Drink. Nichts hartes - er hatte vorher schon ein paar -, aber auch nichts harmloses. Man schmeckt den Alkohol noch deutlich heraus.

Ja, so geht Urlaub. Mit dieser fruchtigen Süße im Mund, dieser Wärme, dieser exotischen Musik und diesem Hochgefühl.

Benedikt trinkt sein Glas aus, doch ehe er einen weiteren Drink bestellen kann, stellt der Barkeeper schon einen vor ihm ab. Es ist nicht der gleiche wie der, den er gerade eben getrunken hat. Wie kommt er darauf, dass er den gerne hätte?  
Er fragt nonverbal nach, indem er die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht. Der Barkeeper antwortet ebenso, indem er grinsend in den Raum nickt. Und dort, im Halbdunkel, steht eine Person, die die Hand hebt, als er sich umdreht.

Ihm wurde also gerade ein Drink spendiert. Hatte er schon länger nicht mehr.  
Kann er das jetzt annehmen? Seine Gedanken schweifen zu seiner Freundin, die schlafend und völlig ahnungslos im Bett liegt.

Doch die Person, die ihm den Drink ausgegeben hat, war ein Mann - da ist er sich ziemlich sicher. Er ist nicht schwul, also geht von dem Mann keinerlei Gefahr für seine Beziehung aus.  
Er setzt das Glas an die Lippen und nimmt einen Schluck. Der Fremde hat ihm etwas ziemlich gutes ausgesucht.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen passiert nichts. Er trinkt das Glas aus, wippt ein bisschen im Takt der Musik hin und her, doch der Mann kommt nicht näher. So ist ihm das natürlich am liebsten.  
Doch dann stellt der Barkeeper wieder ein Getränk vor ihm ab.  
Benedikt nickt nach hinten, der Barkeeper nickt ebenfalls. Sein Verehrer - er nimmt sich das jetzt einfach heraus, ihn so zu bezeichnen, warum sollte er ihm sonst einen Drink nach dem anderen spendieren? - hat ihm also ein weiteres Getränk geordert.

Diesmal ist es nicht fruchtig, aber auch wieder sehr lecker. Sein Verehrer hat einen guten Geschmack.  
Trotzdem bleibt der Mann dort stehen, wo Benedikt ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hat.

Den nächsten Drink bestellt er sich selbst. Da hat der mysteriöse Fremde nicht schnell genug reagiert.  
Inzwischen hat er so viel getrunken, dass er sich schon ganz leicht fühlt. Aber betrunken ist er nicht, das spürt er. Klar, kann sein, dass er sich das denkt, weil er betrunken ist. Aber… nein. Er ist nüchtern. Nur etwas angetrunken.

Das Pärchen, das neben ihm an der Bar gesessen ist, steht nun auf. Er zieht sie auf die Tanzfläche, sie kichert.  
Ach ja, tanzen. Wollte er auch. Aber an der Bar ist es gerade sehr bequem.

Lange bleiben die Plätze neben ihm nicht leer. Und die Person, die auf dem Hocker neben ihm Platz nimmt, kennt er. Er hat sie - ihn - vorher schon von weitem gesehen.  
Es ist sein Verehrer.

Der andere lächelt ihn kurz an, doch das reicht schon, damit Benedikt sich ganz sicher ist. Das ist das Lächeln eines Mannes, der einem gerade eben ein paar Drinks ausgegeben hat.  
Doch er sagt nichts. Stattdessen beugt er sich über den Tresen zu dem Barkeeper, der vor ihnen aufgetaucht ist, und brüllt ihm eine Bestellung ins Ohr. Dann nimmt er wieder neben ihm Platz und grinst ihn wieder an.

Verdammt, vielleicht ist er doch nicht ganz so nüchtern, wie er gedacht hat. Plötzlich hat er nämlich das Bedürfnis, den anderen anzufassen.  
Er kennt ihn irgendwoher, vielleicht. Er kommt ihm bekannt vor. Und nicht nur deshalb, weil er ihn vorher am anderen Ende des Raumes gesehen hat.  
Aber er kommt nicht darauf, wer es ist. Wie es ihm helfen würde, ihn anzufassen, weiß er nicht - trotzdem hat er das Bedürfnis.

Benedikt behält seine Finger bei sich. So sehr kann er sich dann doch noch beherrschen. Die Gläser, die vor ihnen abgestellt werden, lenken ihn ebenfalls ab.  
Sie greifen beide gleichzeitig nach den Gläsern, mit diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen hält der andere ihm seines entgegen. Sieht so aus, als würde er anstoßen wollen.  
Wortlos lassen sie ihre Gläser aneinander stoßen.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie so sitzen, schweigend. Der andere bestellt zwei Mal Nachschub, seine Hand streift hin und wieder kurz seine Hand, seinen Arm, seinen Rücken, doch mehr ist da nicht.

Erst mit einem bestimmten Lied ändert sich etwas. Benedikt kennt das Lied, das nun gespielt wird, nicht. Aber es ist ziemlich gut, der Rhythmus packt ihn sofort. Oh, tanzen wäre jetzt echt super.  
Er rutscht von seinem Hocker, wiegt sich im Takt der Musik hin und her.

Und auf einmal liegen die Hüften seines Trinkpartners an seiner Hüfte.

Was jetzt? Kann er mit ihm tanzen? Kann er sich das erlauben?  
Er ist hetero. Er fängt nichts mit diesem Mann an. Nur ein bisschen tanzen. Keinerlei Gefahr für Lisa.  
Außerdem tanzt er gut. Sein Verehrer übt genau richtig Druck aus, sie bewegen sich im Einklang.

Dann packt der andere ihn an der Hand und läuft zur Tanzfläche.  
Benedikt folgt ihm. Er könnte sich zwar problemlos von ihm lösen, aber… Er will gar nicht.

Mitten auf der Tanzfläche bleibt sein Verehrer stehen. Wieder grinst er ihn an, dann legen sich seine Hände auf seine Hüften und ziehen ihn an sich.

Kurz huscht ein Gedanke durch Benedikts Kopf. Gerade kam er ihm nämlich wieder so bekannt vor.  
Ein Fußballer?

Der Gedanke verschwindet schnell wieder, macht einer wunderbaren Leere Platz. Er lässt sich einfach treiben, lässt sich von dem anderen führen, gibt sich der Wärme, den Bewegungen und den Gerüchen hin.  
Es fühlt sich an, als würde er schweben.

Eigentlich tanzt er nicht oft mit anderen Männern. Um genau zu sein, so ziemlich gar nicht.  
Aber mit diesem Mann ist es in Ordnung, fühlt es sich irgendwie richtig an. Nicht etwa, weil er so ein guter Tänzer ist - er würde jetzt allerdings auch keinen Tango aufs Parkett legen wollen. Gerade dass er auf einem ähnlichen Niveau tanzt wie er - irgendwie hin und her bewegen - macht es passend. Und… Er hat eine angenehme Aura oder so. Benedikt mag es, ihm so nah zu sein.

"So nah" ist ziemlich relativ, stellt er nach einer Weile fest. Der andere kommt ihm immer noch näher - oder er ihm? Um sie herum wird es immer voller, allerdings nicht so voll, dass das eine Rechtfertigung dafür wäre, dass sie sich aneinander schmiegen.  
Aber das tun sie. Ihr Tanz ist mittlerweile kaum noch als ein solcher erkennbar, sie stehen einfach nur voreinander, wiegen sich ein bisschen hin und her und…  
Sein Verehrer hat die Arme um ihn geschlungen, er spürt seinen Atem an seinem Hals. Und nicht nur das. Er spürt seinen warmen Körper an seinem eigenen, spürt, wie seine Finger sanft über seinen Rücken streichen…

Als Benedikt kurz den Kopf zur Seite dreht und so aus nächster Nähe den anderen betrachtet, prustet er los. Aus diesem Winkel sieht er aus wie Kevin Großkreutz.  
Aber im nächsten Moment ist das auch schon wieder egal. Die Präsenz des anderen nimmt ihn voll ein, das ist das einzige, was ihm gerade wichtig ist.

Außerdem: Ist doch egal, wenn er hier mit einem Kevin-Großkreutz-Double tanzt. Es hat keinerlei Bedeutung. Schließlich ist er nicht schwul und das hier nur ein Tanz.

Zugegebenermaßen bringt es ihn etwas aus dem Konzept, als er die Lippen seines Verehrers auf seiner Wange spürt. Es bringt sein gerade wieder frisch aufgebautes Gedankenkonstrukt ins Wanken.  
Doch seine Lippen rücken das in den Hintergrund. Dort, wo sie ihn berühren, kribbelt seine Haut. Und sein Bauch…

Er lehnt sich etwas zurück, entzieht sich dem anderen so. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass sie sich wieder ansehen können. Und das…  
Seine braunen Augen fixieren ihn, sein Blick ist hungrig. Er will ihn. Dieser Mann steht auf ihn.

Ganz langsam hebt Benedikt seine Hand und streicht durch die Haare seines Gegenübers. Das sieht dieser als Aufforderung. Sofort zieht er ihn wieder an sich. Und ehe Benedikt darauf reagieren kann, pressen sich die Lippen des Fremden auf seine.  
Er packt seinen Arm, krallt sich in seine Haare. Das… Das ist ein Kuss!

Ein ziemlich intensiver Kuss. Der andere ist ihm so nah, er drückt sich an ihn, umklammert ihn.  
Benedikt weiß selbst nicht so genau, was er tut. Vorsichtig öffnet er seinen Mund.

Sein Gegenüber versteht. Seine Zunge gleitet über Benedikts Lippen - sie fühlen sich an, als würden tausende kleine Ameisen darüber laufen -, dann dringt sie in seinen Mund ein.

Hilfe. Oh Hilfe.  
Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sind ein einziges Durcheinander.

Er küsst einen Mann.  
Der Kuss zieht ihm fast die Beine weg.  
Er küsst nicht Lisa.  
Die Nähe, die Präsenz des anderen ist so unglaublich, er will mehr, mehr, mehr.

Trotzdem löst er sich von ihm. Er ist atemlos, streicht die Haarsträhnen weg, die bei dem Überfall seines Verehrers in sein Gesicht gefallen sind.  
Sein Verehrer… Dass er das ist, kann er spätestens jetzt nicht mehr verleugnen.

In ihm herrscht ein heilloses Chaos. Das Gedankengewirr, der Alkoholpegel, den er plötzlich bewusster spürt.

Benedikt spricht den ersten klaren Gedanken aus, der ihm durch den Kopf schießt.

"Ich hab’ Durst."

Sein Verehrer grinst und streicht die letzte Haarsträhne zur Seite.

"Dann komm."

Erst jetzt wird ihm bewusst, dass er intuitiv Deutsch gesprochen hat. Die Frage, welche Sprache er mit dem anderen reden soll, hat sich damit auch erledigt. Er kann auch Deutsch.

Der Mann, den er gerade eben noch geküsst hat, legt einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zieht ihn von der Tanzfläche. Immer wieder rempeln sie Leute an, doch das ist ihnen egal.  
Als sie an der Bar angekommen sind, lässt er ihn los.

Natürlich sind keine Plätze mehr frei. Aber der andere drängt sich einfach an den Tresen und schafft somit auch etwas Platz für Benedikt. Stehplatz, quasi.  
Während der andere etwas zu trinken bestellt, lehnt er sich an den Tresen und atmet tief durch. Ja, er braucht jetzt unbedingt etwas zu trinken. Seine Kehle ist ganz trocken. Und vielleicht wird sein Kopf etwas ruhiger. Das Durcheinander dort hält er nicht aus.

Sein Verehrer drückt ihm ein Glas in die Hand, sie stoßen an. Was es ist, kann Benedikt nicht so wirklich schmecken, dafür trinkt er es zu schnell leer - er hat nun mal wirklich Durst.  
Der andere kommentiert das nur mit einem Grinsen. Ohne Nachfragen bestellt er noch einmal etwas.

Ein paar Gläser später fühlt Benedikt sich wesentlich besser. Erst recht, als sein Verehrer sein Glas auf der Theke abstellt und sich direkt vor ihn stellt. Sie grinsen sich an, Benedikt streicht über seine Wange.  
Er will ihn wieder spüren. So wie vorher.

Der andere erfüllt ihm den stummen Wunsch. Er drückt sich an ihn, ihre Wangen schmiegen sich aneinander.  
Benedikts Hände legen sich auf seinen Rücken, langsam fährt er auf und ab. Fühlt sich schon irgendwie gut an. Auch das mit den Wangen. Dieser Kerl fühlt sich einfach gut an.

Wieder fällt ihm ein, wie ähnlich er Kevin Großkreutz sieht. Doch bevor er dazu kommt, ihm das zu sagen, wird er wieder geküsst.  
Die Lippen des anderen pressen sich auf seine, sofort spürt er seine Zunge. Benedikt drängt sich ihm entgegen, erwidert den Kuss. Seine Hände fahren unter Kevins T-Shirt, schieben den Stoff etwas nach oben.

Wow, wow, wow. Mehr, bitte mehr.  
Er drückt sich an den anderen, reibt sich an ihm, lässt ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Allerdings hat er auch den Eindruck, dass der andere das gar nicht vor hat.

Doch dann taucht ein komplett anderer Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf.  
Lisa.

Eigentlich darf er nur Lisa küssen. Schließlich ist er ihr Freund. Er darf das hier nicht.

Doch. Er darf das.  
Das ist etwas ganz anderes als mit Lisa. Keine Blümchenküsse. Das sind Männerküsse. Das ist okay.

Wenn Lisa ihn küsst, dann ist das wie... Wie Schmetterlinge. Die Küsse mit diesem Kerl sind Sex.  
Sie küssen sich hart, da ist keine Spur von Sanftheit. Sie wollen beide mehr, mehr, mehr.

Der andere drückt ihn gegen die Theke, Benedikt lässt sich etwas nach hinten sinken und zieht ihn einfach mit sich. Er soll bitte weitermachen – er weiß selbst nicht genau, wie es weitergehen soll, aber sein Verehrer scheint den Durchblick zu haben.  
Doch bevor ihm der andere zeigen kann, was er vor hat, spürt Benedikt eine weitere Hand an seiner Schulter. Es ist der Barkeeper, wie er feststellt, als sie sich voneinander lösen. Seine andere Hand liegt auf der Schulter des anderen Mannes.

Wieder verzichtet er auf Worte. Schon sein Gesichtsausdruck – und seine Hände – zeigen, was er sagen will. Kein Sex auf seinem Tresen.

Sein Blick wandert zu dem Mann, der halb auf ihn hängt. Was hat er jetzt vor?  
Hoffentlich hat er etwas vor – er hat nämlich keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun wollen.

Er wird nicht enttäuscht. Der andere zieht ihn hoch, dann zieht er seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und zahlt ihre Getränke. Benedikt schafft es nicht, zu fragen, ob er etwas beitragen soll – das wird einfach abgewunken. Dann greift er nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn nach draußen.

Die frische Luft ist angenehm. Aber sie ändert nichts. Er fühlt sich immer noch so leicht und er hat immer noch so viel Hunger auf diesem Mann. Er will wieder seine Lippen spüren, er will sich wieder so von ihm küssen lassen.

Die Stimme seines Verehrers ist etwas rau, als er die entscheidende Frage stellt.

„Willst du mit zu mir?“

Benedikts Kehle ist ganz trocken, seine Hände zittern. Trotzdem nickt er.  
Der andere lächelt ihn nervös an, dann läuft er los. Benedikt folgt ihm.

Ihre Schritte führen sie zu einem Hotel, das eher der noblen Preisklasse angehört. Er ist ganz froh, dass sie dort keiner Menschenseele begegnen – auf der Straße war das nicht so schlimm, aber hier im Gebäude fühlt er sich, als würde man ihnen an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie vorhaben.  
Doch was haben sie vor?

Benedikt redet sich ein, dass sie nichts vorhaben. Dass sie schauen, was sich ergibt. Das hält seinen Kopf jedoch nicht davon ab, sich vorzustellen, wie das Stöhnen des anderen klingt, wie er sich nackt anfühlt.  
Dann sind sie endlich beim richtigen Zimmer aufgekommen. Der andere sperrt auf und lässt ihn zuerst eintreten.

Endlich alleine. Endlich Privatsphäre.  
Scheint auch der andere zu denken. Nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hat, geht er langsam auf ihn zu.

Der Kuss folgt dafür umso schneller. Und dieser Kuss... Noch tiefer, noch intensiver, noch geiler als die Küsse vorher im Club. Dazu seine Hände, die sich an seinen Klamotten zu schaffen machen...  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie beide komplett nackt sind.

Ein nackter Männerkörper an seinem... Fühlt sich gut an. Fühlt sich mehr als gut an. Er will mehr.  
Er bekommt mehr. Der andere drückt ihn aufs Bett, dann geht er zur Nachttischschublade und holt ein Kondom und Gleitgel heraus.

Sex. Er bekommt Sex.  
Benedikt hatte noch nie Sex mit einem Mann. Aber das ist ihm gerade egal. Er will einfach nur... Mehr. Der Anblick dieses Mannes macht ihn noch hungriger. Seine Bauchmuskeln, seine harten Gesichtszüge, seine Bartstoppeln, seine muskulösen Beine und vor allem sein steifer Schwanz.

Langsam rutscht er über das Bett, bis er seine Beine links und rechts vom Bettpfosten positionieren kann. Das Holz sieht aus wie... Also, man braucht dafür schon etwas Fantasie, das ist ihm klar, aber mit etwas Fantasie sehen die Bettpfosten aus wie Penisse.

Der Blick des anderen wandert zu ihm. Jetzt ist dann wohl Schluss mit langsam.  
Seine Augen weiten sich, er keucht, als Benedikt sich etwas zurücklehnt und sich auf den Ellbogen abstützt. Damit gewährt er dem anderen beste Sicht auf seine Erektion.

Doch er bekommt nicht die Reaktion, die er wollte. Der andere erstarrt. Seine Zungenspitze taucht zwischen seinen Lippen auf, versucht, sie zu befeuchten. Sein Schwanz zuckt.

Ist er etwa zu geil?  
Benedikt grinst leicht. Das macht ihm irgendwie Spaß.

Deshalb beginnt er, sich an dem Bettpfosten zu reiben. Sein Penis gleitet an dem Holz auf und ab – fühlt sich besser an als erwartet. Und was ihn noch viel geiler macht, ist das Keuchen des anderen. Er reizt ihn. Er spielt mit ihm.  
Dann, auf einen Schlag, fällt die Zurückhaltung von seinem Verehrer ab. Zwei Schritte und er steht vor Benedikt. Seine Hände packen seine Handgelenke, er drückt sie auf die Matratze.

Noch viel mehr Blut schießt in sein Glied, er wird noch härter. Jetzt bekommt er es endlich. Jetzt geht es so richtig los.

~*~*~

Benedikt kann nicht genau sagen, was ihn aufgeweckt hat. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf, die Kälte oder die Sonne? Alles unangenehm.  
Er presst die Augen zu, versucht damit, jegliches Sonnenlicht auszusperren. Mit einer Hand angelt er nach der dünnen Bettdecke und zieht sie über sich – nicht wirklich wärmer, aber besser als nichts -, mit der anderen massiert er seine Schläfe.

Okay, Gedanken sortieren. Die sind nämlich momentan ein einziger Kloß.

Er liegt im Hotelzimmer eines fremden Mannes.  
Er hatte gestern Sex.  
Er war ziemlich betrunken.  
Scheiß Kopfschmerzen.

So langsam entwirren sich die Gedanken.

Er hatte gestern wirklich Sex. Mit dem Mann, in dessen Bett er liegt. Jetzt, wo das Kopfweh langsam schwächer wird – oder gewöhnt er sich einfach nur daran? - spürt er ein Ziepen in seinem Hintern.  
Und dieser Mann... Er hat ausgesehen wie Kevin Großkreutz. Gestern war er zu betrunken, um diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, jetzt sieht das ganz anders aus. Er ist zwar wahnsinnig verkatert, kann jedoch wesentlich klarer denken.

Langsam öffnet er die Augen, so dass sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnen können. Das Zimmer ist leer, er ist alleine.

Könnte es sein, dass das wirklich Kevin Großkreutz war? Hatte er gestern eventuell tatsächlich Sex mit dem Ober-Dortmunder?  
Ganz so abwegig wie gestern findet er das nicht. Allerdings kann er sich nicht mehr genau an seine Gesichtszüge erinnern. Vielleicht täuscht er sich auch nur.

Hoffentlich täuscht er sich.

Sex mit einem Mann. Was hat ihn da geritten?  
Er stöhnt, als ihm sein Gehirn sofort eine Antwort liefert. Die wichtigere Frage ist doch, wer ihn geritten hat. Und das kann er beantworten. Der Typ, der einem Spieler seines Erzrivalen ähnlich sieht.

Und schon taucht das nächste Problem am Horizont auf. Lisa. Sie hat ihn gestern Abend zurück erwartet. Stattdessen hat er sich von einem fremden Mann vögeln lassen.

Ein Geräusch lenkt ihn davon ab. Es ist die sich öffnende Badtüre. Und dort erscheint ein braunhaariger Mann mit verschlafenem Blick, komplett nackt. Der Mann, mit dem er gestern Sex hatte.

Und da ist es wieder, das Gedankenchaos.

Der Mann sieht richtig gut aus.  
Verdammt, wo ist sein schlechtes Gewissen?  
Er hat vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass er mit ihm Sex hatte.  
Was ist das an seinem Bein?  
Er würde es jederzeit wieder tun.  
Oh nein. Das an seinem Bein ist eine Tätowierung.

Die Skyline von Dortmund.

Der andere hat inzwischen bemerkt, dass er auch wach ist. Er bleibt stehen, verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner nackten Brust. Sein Mund klappt auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch. Auch er ist überfordert.

Also spricht Benedikt das erste aus, was ihm durch den Kopf geht.

„Du bist Kevin Großkreutz?“  
„Ja. Ich... Benedikt...“

Er weiß seinen Namen. Er weiß, wer er ist.  
Wie lange schon?

Doch diese Frage rückt in den Hintergrund. Ebenso die Erkenntnis, dass das vor ihm wirklich Kevin ist. Sein Blick wandert über Kevins Bauchmuskeln, weiter nach unten, seine Gedanken schweifen ab zu dem, was gestern passiert ist.  
Verdammt.

„Ich habe dich gestern in diesem Club gesehen. Und...“

Kevin spricht plötzlich ganz schnell. Benedikt versteht ihn trotzdem.

„Ich dachte, du bist es nicht. Ich dachte, du bist jemand, der so aussieht wie du. Und weil ich wusste, dass ich mit dir nichts haben kann...“

Er verfolgt die Rede mit nur einem halben Ohr. Viel interessanter ist das Kopfkino, das sein Gehirn gerade aus den gestrigen Geschehnissen bastelt. Kevins nackter Körper an seinem, sein Glied, das sich langsam in ihn schiebt.

„Du bist es auch wirklich, oder?“  
„Ja.“

Mehr bringt er nicht heraus. Nicht, solange sein Blick fest auf Kevins Schwanz gerichtet ist.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine Freundin hast. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass du sie betrügst. Ich... Ach, Benedikt.“

Benedikt steht auf und geht auf Kevin zu. Seine Rede ist ihm immer noch so ziemlich egal.  
Als er bei ihm angekommen ist, legt er seine Hand auf seine Hüfte. Und dann kommen die Wörter von ganz alleine.

„Ich weiß das auch. Trotzdem habe ich mir geschlafen. Und viel wichtiger ist, dass ich es jederzeit wieder tun will. Kevin, ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Was ich Lisa sage, wo ich letzte Nacht war. Aber...“

Er holt tief Luft, sieht dem Dortmunder in die Augen.

Verdammt, ein Dortmunder. Aber auch das ist egal, wenn er so vor ihm steht. Wenn er daran denkt, was sie gestern getan haben, wenn er daran denkt, dass Kevin ihm gerade gestanden hat, dass er auf ihn steht.

Er weiß wirklich nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Da gibt es noch einiges zu bereden, einiges zu überdenken. Doch eines steht fest.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich will. Ich will das von gestern wieder haben.“

Kevins Miene hellt sich auf, seine Arme legen sich um Benedikts Hals, als würde er ihn dafür umarmen wollen, sich aber nicht so recht trauen.  
Kein Problem. Benedikt zieht ihn einfach an sich.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll. Ob er Lisa betrügen will – ob das gestern ein Betrug an Lisa war -, wie er Kevin treffen will, was das mit ihm und Kevin ist...  
Aber das hier ist ein Anfang. Er weiß nicht, von was, aber er fühlt sich gut an.

In seinem Kopf ist ein einziges Chaos. Aber bei seinen Gefühlen ist er sich ganz sicher.  
Er will Kevin, er bekommt Kevin und das macht ihn glücklich. Der Rest regelt sich schon irgendwie.


End file.
